Concoction
by Heidi C
Summary: Al has persuaded Ed to take a HOLIDAY WITH Roy. Hmm... that can't be good especially when... cakes are concerned. Concoctions have never been any sweeter or deadlier.
1. Affair with the Cheese

_**Forever dedicated to my little cheesecake, Sarah Lee.**_

_**I hope this revives your passion for writing.**_

**Chapter 1** Affair… With the Cheese

He never thought he'd find himself doing it.

You know, something like creeping up in the middle of the night towards the cookie jar. The only other twist was the fact Edward wasn't aiming for a midnight dessert but for the delicious lump of cheesecake sitting on the kitchen counter since twelve noon.

At first he hadn't agreed to the whole 'holiday thing' with Taisa and all. But man, that cheesecake looked delicious.

His fingers twitched and his golden eyes danced as he stared at the grooves of the cake. The icing sat menacingly upon the slice and slid precariously over the strands of cheese. His palm felt wet. He was so worked up.

He saw a melted curl of cream slide down the cheesecake and into a glob on the plate. What a waste! He stomped forward, recklessly ceasing his careful approach.

Seeing the cheesecake so close was so mesmerising. His hands wavered upon the delicacy and there was a brief connection with the piece of food. He wanted it so badly. But it didn't seem to want to be eaten so much.

So he decided to play with his food.

He tugged on a strand of cheese and slurped the relatively long piece. He probed the cake and snatched a corner he eagerly licked off his thumb and pointer finger. He had never crave for anything more. Ever. He closed his eyes and savoured what left could be mustered of the taste.

He lifted the cake onto his hands and bit it. Placing it back down on the counter, he did a merry little jig. Turning around to meet the joy once again, he narrowed his eyes. He lazily swiped at the cheesecake but his fingers only brushed the blushing cherry on top.

"Huh?"

"Hungry, Fullmetal Chibi?" A voice taunted.

Edward growled. "Give. It. Back. And who… who. Are. You. Calling. A. Person. So. Small. They. Could. Drown. In. Apieceofcherrysplodgethat OH MY GOSH!"

He gaped as Taisa scooped down the leftovers of the cake in his mouth. The elder man munched it adoringly. "Mmmhmpfft. Tastes good." Edward gaped.

Edward had bit that cake.

Surely Taisa would have sent he dents his flirting with the cheesecake caused.

Now the cheesecake was gone, Edward noticed Roy was shirtless. And that he, himself, was wearing a pair of dorky bunny pyjamas. He flushed and for some reason slipped off his night shoes as if he didn't want to be humiliated any more. Roy shrugged to himself and turned around to walk back into his bedroom.

With dismay, Edward kicked his bunny slippers over to his room and sat on his bed. He wished he was with Al.

He remembered those faint two weeks ago. He had said goodbye to his little brother. He was going on a journey on his own now. Especially after the trouble Edward had got himself into… he almost died. One without the other.

"_Edward! You idiot! You absolute bastard idiot! Y-you… you're really an idiotic, friggin' bitch!" Roy shouted at him as Edward curled himself deeper into his hospital quilt. Blood escaped through bandages and stained the white._

"_Go away." He mumbled._

_Roy stifled another row and rigidly exited. _

Edward blushed.

"_Edward." Al slid meekly beside his brother. His metal armour seemed cold and stiff despite it being… already cold and stiff. "Edward. I think I have to go now. Remember what Taisa, you and I discussed? I'm going by myself now… to find the philosopher's stone. Edward… I don't want you to be hurt… or get hurt… anymore. Look at you." His voice was rapidly growing faster as his brother's eyes widened in desperation, his mouth curled in hate. If it wasn't for the tight bandages around Edward's back, he would have leapt at Al. How could he leave? All by his own? How could he leave without him?_

Edward shifted uneasily on his bed and he slowly crept under the blankets. Relaxing, he sunk into the mattress as a tear settled upon the surface of his eye. Considering, should it drop and tell.

That night, a weird dream haunted his mind. Taisa was eating cheesecake… and it gets sicker. Al was eating cats. Edward thought he loved them. And he himself was eating… or perhaps _drinking_ his own blood. It was so wrong but fascinating as the desire to interpret the possible vision over took him.

Or perhaps it was a sign of the turmoil boiling up within him…

His insecurities, his losses and… what he never thought happen could happen during the next month…

"… _on holiday. Edward, you're going for a holiday! With Taisa. You won't be alone. It's one month. It's… a break. And I'm sure… from what Taisa has told me… you'll have fun and…" This was when Al smiled especially. "… You'll find out a lot of things you would never thought you would."_

Confused at the thought as Edward lay wide awake in bed, he smiled. He wasn't so sure about the whole Roy thing. What could have Al meant… and he dang still wanted that cheesecake. For that moment, he clung onto the one and only piece of hope he could believe in.

"_Brother, I promise you, I'll visit!"_


	2. I think I like Tiramisu

**_Sarah Lee, are you me?_**

_**One morning I found myself trying to open up your locker.**_

_**Of course, I couldn't darhlin'.**_

**Chapter 2** I think… I like Tiramisu

It turned out Roy Mustang was a sole fan of Tiramisu. Why he ate the cheese cake, he wondered. He placed a hand over his bare stomach and slid back into bed.

He felt slightly sick and uneasy. Was it seriously because of the Cheesecake? No… it was something else. He ran a feverish hand over his forehead and through his flawless night hair. The brush made him shudder. He noticed that he had been flushing.

Roy laughed to himself. No, it couldn't be… not Fullmetal, anyway.

He grimaced as the single thought of the alchemist conjured specific scenes. Especially of that day he saw him in the hospital so battered up. He bet Winry still had that extra automail by her bed he asked her for. They really thought Ed was in a bad position.

But no. He managed to slip through the main shard of the . Just like that Chibi does… he who could always fit through those cracks! Not just figuratively, but… it seems literally too: explosions in Ishbal, flying poisonous shrapnel – they'll, they _have_ missed the bloody most of him. Taisa rubbed his right ear irritably. Because… because if those bombs hadn't missed, _he_ would have been dead now!

Roy sat up.

"_Roy…" Al crept towards the colonel meekly. A little too timidly as if he were to ask something _BIG

_Roy raised a brow with a casual, cool air but stiffened immediately hearing the boy's next words._

"_Taisa, about my brother…"_

_Roy sighed. "Yes, what is it?" He seemed a little more hesitant, fidgety… itchy? Al scratched his back. As Taisa scratched his own strangely sore back, Al continued._

"_Well…"_

"…"

"…"

"_You see, I think my brother's been a little too uptight and all and so… how about a holiday? Off the military? Off everything? I mean… I know we can't leave this... hmm, err, quest, but… I'll take care of it. I think you can go with Edward somewhere nice to give him some off time for some time so that…_

He felt the cold breeze singing passed him, then began to etch at his cheeks as doomed realisation that _it _is_ cold_ scalded him. He shut the window roughly, narrowing his eyebrows as if he really, really had a problem.

"Oh, I _do_ have a problem!" He threw his hands in the air, clearly still talking to himself as he faced the window. With another huff, he decided he'd go back to the living room. Fullmetal wouldn't be awake would he? He didn't think so, anyway. Closing his door shut, Roy jumped as the biggest fright of his goddam beautiful turnout of life he would get… so far.

"E-Ed!"

The shorter blonde boy yawned, an arm stretched above him to equalise his height with the colonel. "Hyes, Taisa Bastardo?"

Roy swallowed and rolled his eyes, regaining his usual composure that could certainly work even if you were on a holiday, with one of your subordinates. He brushed passed him.

Edward rolled on despite the no-reply. "I didn't know you would be up this late." He fell into step next to the colonel as they made their way through the cheese cake battlefield and towards the fridge that _could_ unveil a scrumptious more-than-one-piece Tiramisu.

Roy smiled softly. "I didn't know you would be either." Seeing that it was a _little_ too soft, added. "But you know, someone as short as _you_ shouldn't be up this late."

The other didn't move.

Roy took three extra steps and Ed fell behind. They both frowned but couldn't see each other's faces because one was looking away, and the other looking down. Edward's fists were tight into balls. He was about to blow. His head slowly tilted up to meet Roy, who had turned around, and boy was it read.

"_C'mon, Tai – err Roy. Just to get him to relax. You have to. You have to!"_

Roy almost choked on nothing at the memory. Swiftly, as if he'd been planning this all along, Roy briskly walked up towards the fridge and whisked out what seemed to be a mysterious, lime concoction. Pouring it into the most nearby glass, which so happened to be a wine glass, he handed it to Fullmetal.

_Al's eyes glazed over tearfully. He looked down, blinked then glanced up. But it wasn't a crying face but a deathly glare that Taisa had to do it. With nothing to say, and hands patting the boy on the shoulder, Taisa had agreed._

"_Alright… I'll."_

"You_'ll take care."_

"_I'll take care of Ed."_

"Here, Ed."

Edward opened his mouth. No, not to _drink_ it… wine glass with green substance… sheesh… he's going to start screaming at… what the hell… two am in the mor–

Roy tipped the wine glass and the fresh green liquid slithered down Edward's throat. The drinker coughed and spluttered a few drops of what "VILE DISGUSTING THING THE COLONEL JUST GAVE ME" but they both knew a few odd remnants had made their way down…


End file.
